Under some approaches, a platform for analyzing various data may be deployed. The data-analysis platform may support an object-based data modeling framework. Frequently, data may be collected in a tabular format. Importing tabular formatted data into an object-based data modeling platform may require applying the ontology of the object-based data platform to a tabular data set to transform the tabular data set into data that conforms as required for the object-based data modeling platform. Object-based data modeling frameworks may provide users and analysts with tools for gaining insights into data sets that may not be readily apparent in other frameworks. There may be advantages to transforming data to an object based framework for analysis. Performing such a transform, however, may require a user familiar with computer coding, the tabular data framework, and the object-based data framework. Data analysts with weaker familiarity and comfort with computer coding and/or data manipulation in the tabular data framework may have difficulty viewing and working with such data. Even for users comfortable with these techniques, writing transforms and developing methods of viewing data within an object based framework may be repetitive and/or time consuming.
These and other drawbacks exist with some data management systems.